My Only Source Of Colour
by Maddchick13
Summary: You know the episode where the team gets their memories erased, but Robin and Wally still remembered each other? Yeah. This story is what happens when Rob gets a certain red head erased from his memories. Chapter five is up!
1. The Nightmare

The world was colourless. It was as if someone had bleached the world, leaving black, white and grey. Robin didn't notice; He didn't care. He was too focused on finding the source of the violent screeching echoing everywhere. He urged himself to greater speeds, throwing himself at the door. It shattered, wooden chunks flew everywhere. The boy wonder paused, taking in his surroundings.  
He was in a lab type set up. There were about five other people. One was hovering above something strapped to a table. Another shriek was released as the man by the table made a slashing gesture. Robin caught a blur of red and yellow from the corner of his eye. He grabbed a birdarang from his utility belt and threw it, hitting two lab coats and knocking them unconscious. He hurled tiny marbles that released a cloud of smoke.  
He disappeared into the cloud with a cackle, daring the others to find him. He sprung out at two of the lab coats. He grabbed ones shoulders and spun himself around, knocking the other unconscious. He then leaped off the other and sent him to dream land with a kick.  
Robin slowly approached the lab table. The last lab coat was nowhere in sight. He looked down at the still form and a gasp made its way from the boy wonders mouth. The bright blur of red and yellow he had seen earlier, the only colour he had seen so far, was none other than Kid Flash.  
"You imbecile," Robin berated the beaten and bloody form of his bro,  
"Why are you here?" He sighed. "Never mind, Kid Idiot. You'll be okay now. I'm here." Kid Flash let out a slow whimper, a sound Robin had never heard him make before.

"Rob, is that you?" Robin almost cried when he heard how weak his friend sounded.  
"Shh, I'm here now. Just relax." The little bird undid the straps binding the Speedster to the table. He hugged him gently to his chest, stroking his head and Murmuring sweet nothings to his friend. Suddenly, Kid Flash lurched violently; throwing his arms around the boy wonder protectively.  
The red head gave a cry of pain. Robin turned to see a needle sticking out of his friends arm. Slowly, the little bird lowered the other boy to the table, turning to glare at the man who had thrown it. The lab coat's blood chilled as the small boy advanced, a wolfish grin finding its way across his face.  
Robin lifted the man up by his collar, pulling back his fist and throwing a punch at the guy. Harder and harder, he pummeled the man's face in. He stopped and stood, panting slightly, grey blood dripping from his black glove. He turned to the table once more, advancing towards it.  
"Rob. Are you there?" Kid Flash asked weakly. Robin's heart pounded in his throat.  
"I-I'm here." He managed to get out from the lump in his throat.  
"I-I don't think I'm a make it, bro." Robin's heart pounded faster. He stooped over the older boy.  
"Don't talk like that, your gonna make it. You have to make it." Robin slowly slipped his hand into Kid Flash's, gently squeezing it in comfort. Kid Flash's breathing was very shallow.  
"I-I'm sorry, bro. I really am. But… I love you." Kid Flash breathing slowed, then stopped. His hand slipped out of Robins, dropping lifelessly onto the table. Robin shook his head, tears spilling over from his mask.  
"No. No, no, no, no, no. You can't go… You can't leave me. Your… You're my only source of color."


	2. Snuggle time!

Robin woke up, a soundless shriek tumbling from his lips. He threw off the covers as his dream came back to him. I have to check on Wally. I have to make sure he's okay. I would never forgive myself… He let his thoughts trail off as he reached his best friends room. He wrapped his knuckles on the door gently, then with more urgency as no one answered. Finally, the door swung open and Robin halted his fist from making contact with Wally's face. The older boy didn't notice. He groaned.  
"Bro, what do you want? It's like…" The red head looked at his clock and groaned louder.  
"Rob, it's two something in the morning! What the he-" he was cut off by arms encircling his waist and a head burying itself into his chest. Sobs wracked the smaller boy as he clung to the speedster. Wally's eyes shot open as he stared at Robin.  
"I, uh… Rob. Sorry, I just…" He stood there looking confused and worried as the raven haired boy's frame was continually shaken by great heaving sobs. Wally was about to ask him what was wrong when Robin looked up at the older boy, freeing one hand from his embrace to wipe away a tear from his watery blue orbs.  
"S-sorry." He sniffed. "I-I just had this horrible dream where y- someone died… and I was too late." Wally pulled the younger boy into his room.  
"Here, you can sleep on the couch…" He trailed off as his thinking process finally caught up with him. Robin had just had a dream where he died! And it must have been pretty terrible to have rattled the Boy Wonder so much. He also realized how Robin was holding on to him like if he let go, Wally would disappear.  
"Ah, screw it." He muttered. "You can sleep with me." The moment the words left his mouth, he turned a bright shade of pink.  
"Uh, I mean…" He stuttered and Robin laughed softly, slowly making his way to the bed. He weaved through multiple trash piles and finally sat on the edge. Wally, however, just flopped down by the pillows. The older boy's nose wrinkled as he shifted to the side. Finally, he just flipped over onto his stomach, removed the offending object, and flopped onto his back once more.  
Wally pulled the sheets back and patted the spot next to him. Robin, needing no more encouragement, crawled over to the speedster and curled up next to the warm body beside him, tucking himself into a little ball. Wally draped an arm over the small boy and pulled up the covers. Slowly, the Boy Wonder's eyes drifted closed, listening to the beating of Wally's heart.\

* * *

Sorry for the short, crappy chapter... I just was so mean to my OTP, I had to write fluff for them. Oh, disclaimer. If YJ was mine, BirdFlash would so be cannon.


	3. The Darkness rears its ugly head

When Robin opened his eyes, he was expecting to peer into Wally's bright green eyes, or stare at his bright red hair. Instead, all he found was coldness. A mangled cry tore from his lips as he leaped out of bed. His heart pounded as he cast his gaze around the room, looking for the speedster. Something seemed to float in through the wall. Robin slowly sank down to his knees and wrapped himself into a ball, as if he was trying to disappear from the world.

~Time Passes~

Wally yawned as he trudged his way back to his room from the kitchen. He halted in the door way, shocked at the sight before him. Robin was curled up in a ball on the floor, rocking himself back and forth. Wally quickly ran to Robin's side. Wally wrapped his arms around the shivering, shaking boy.

"Shhh, Rob. It's okay, now." Robin looked up at Wally with distant eyes, and suddenly Wally's heart pounded. Slowly, the little bird shook his head.

"No-oo." He moaned, rocking back and forth again. "No-oo. Wally's gone. Where's Wally?" He asked. Wally's heart throbbed and a tear leaked itself out of his eyes.

"I'm right here, Rob. I'm right here." He said gently, cradling the smaller boy to his chest.

~More Time Passes~

"Hey, has anyone seen Kid Idiot and Robin?" Artemis asked. M'gann shook her head as she floated in behind Superboy and Arthur.

"No, now that I notice it, I haven't seen the boys at all today." Artemis turned her gaze to Ebony.

"Hey, Ebs, can you tell me where the two boy's shadows are?" Ebony sighed.

"Sure, Arty-Missed." Artemis frowned. Ebony walked over to the couch and sat in lotus in front of it. Her eyes turned pitch black and she tilted her head under her cloak's hood. She drifted off the floor.

"That's weird." She said; her voice doubled and eerie. M'gann floated over to Ebony.

"What's weird, Ebony?" Ebony's eyes faded back to the normal golden. She pointed to the hallway.

"Robin and Kid Flash are in Kid Flash's room, but something appears to be wrong with Robin's shadow." Ebony got up and floated down the hallway, stopping at a door.

"KF, Let me in." There was no answer. Ebony scowled.  
"KF, Let me in, or there will be serious consequences!" She said, her voice volume slightly raised. Ebony's brother, Arthur, stepped forwards.

"Lemme try, sis." Ebony shrugged. Arthur turned to the door and knocked.

"Hey, Wally, if you let me in, you can have my dessert for a month." There was a hesitant shuffle on the other side of the door, and then it suddenly whooshed open. Wally stood there, looking slightly disheveled.

"Sup, guys?" Ebony ducked under Wally's arm, floating into the room. She stopped when she reached Robin, who seemed to be asleep. She stretched out her hand and touched his forehead, her eyes turning black again. When her eyes turned gold once more, she wrapped her arms around Robin and sobs racked her body. Wally ran over to her and crouched down.

"What's wrong, Ebs?" Ebony blinked, stemming the tears falling from her eyes.

"I… I looked inside his head, Walls. Most of what I saw… was evil. Something messed with his head, affecting his brain, his thoughts. It's just so dark in there." Ebony burst into tears again, cradling the small ebony haired child to her. Wally protectively moved his arms around both of the people on the floor next to him. Ebony smiled up at him sadly.

"But, if it's any comfort, Wally, the part that wasn't affected… it was thoughts of you, thoughts of love." Wally blushed. Did Ebony just tell him… that his crush liked him back? Yes, I hear you all gasping in horror, but Wallace West, fastest kid alive, had a crush. On a boy. Batman's protégé, in fact. Wally sighed. He would sort that out later. Right now, he had to take care of his love… Robin… Whatever. Wally shook his head and shut his eyes. It would all make sense after a nap.

~One Kid Flash Nap Later~

Robin looked around, trying to think around the black fog that clouded his mind. His brow furrowed as his thoughts seemed to slip away from him. He looked around again, his gaze falling on a red head. Robin smiled. He didn't know why, but he knew that being near this boy was good. His brain was fuzzy as he tried to connect the dots. He sighed as he gave up. He turned to the other person in the room, besides him and the red head. He crawled over to the figure, only to find it was a girl in a cloak. He pulled back the hood to reveal black and white hair. Her eyes flickered open to reveal a golden color.

"Huh? Oh, KF! Robin is awake!"

The red head stirred sleepily. Suddenly, he jerked upwards as Ebony's words sunk into his tiered brain. He smiled widely and propped his head up on one of his hands.

"Robin! Hey, what's up?" Kid Flash's blood chilled at the next words leaving Robins mouth, and he cried inwardly, mourning the loss of his love. Robin tilted his head to the side.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Why am I so mean? Reviews make me happy, so please do, because I'm not posting the next chapter until I get five(not to much to ask, people!) Also, if you could help me, I need some ideas to fill in the blanks because i have plot holes and I need some filler ideas.


	4. I love him

Wally didn't understand. Robin seemed to have faint recollections of everyone else, but he had no idea who Wally was.

"Come on, Robin. It's time to go." Ebony said, pulling along the boy wonder. Robin rolled his eyes and dragged his feet.

"I don't wanna go, Ebs! Hey, Willy! Do you think you can help me?" Wally's heart sank when he heard Robin refer to him as "Willy". He shook his head sadly.

"No. Sorry, Rob. I don't want to get on Ebony's bad side." Robin looked at him with an adorable puppy face.

"Pwease?" Wally smiled and he was suddenly holding Robin. His heart thudded at the close contact. He walked over to the couch and placed the younger boy down.

"Uh, there you go, Rob." Robin tilted his head to the side.

"Why is your face pink?" Wally's eyes widened in shock and his blush grew, until his freckles where blending in with the pink.

"I... Uh... Igottagoi'llbebacklaterlikemaybeinhalf anhourbecauseigottaclearmyhe adandi'mjustreallyreallyconfusedrig htnowsoyeahbye!" Wally blurted and zoomed out of the room. Robin looked at Ebony.

"Why did he run off?" Ebony smiled.

"Can I tell you a story, Robin?" Robin nodded eagerly.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy called... Richy. And he liked another boy called... uh... Will. And what Richy didn't know was that Will liked him back. But one day, Richy lost his memories. So, Will had to live with the fact that he couldn't love Richy, because Richy didn't know who Will was anymo-"

"I love him." Robin cut her off. Ebony blinked.

"What?" She said.

"I said, I love him. I love the red head. And his freckles." He added, as an afterthought. Ebony smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"You stay right here, I have to go tell Wally something." Robin nodded and curled up on the couch, falling asleep.

~A few minutes later~

"WALLY!" Ebony yelled, kicking down his door. Wally turned sadly from his sitting position on his bed.

"What do you want, Ebony?" Ebony ran in and hugged Wally.

"Robin said he loves you and your freckles! Isn't it amazing?" Wally slumped down and pushed Ebony off of him.

"Don't get my hopes up like that, Ebs. Not cool." Suddenly, Wally was floating in the air.

"What are you doing?" He yelped. Ebony marched from his room to where Robin was asleep on the couch.

"If you don't believe me, then we'll just sit here and wait, until he wakes up."

Robin was running down a familiar hallway. He kicked open the door and saw a lab setup. His heart lurched violently when he realized that there was no color.

"No. No, no, no!" He muttered to himself. This had happened before, he just knew it. He just couldn't place it. He looked around frantically. His gaze fell on a blur of red and yellow. He freaked out and ran straight forwards. He hit the men in lab coats and ran towards the table. He quickly undid the straps holding the redhead to the table.

Hasn't this happened before?He thought to himself. He held the older boy in his arms.

"KF, Don't die on me!" Robin said, tears flowing down his face. KF Smiled softly and his eyes drifted shut.

"NOOOO!" Robin screamed, bolting off the couch and falling to the floor. Well, he would have fallen to the floor, if Wally hadn't possessed superspeed. Robin stared up at those big green eyes. Slowly, as if it had a mind of its own, Wally's hand reached down to brush hair out of Robin's eyes. Wally's face drifted downwards slowly and his eyes ghosted halfway shut. He hovered over Robin, unsure of what to do next. Wally felt like his heart would pound out of his chest. Suddenly, Robin's hand wrapped around the back of the Speedsters head and pushed him forwards, closing the gap in between them.

Robin felt like he was on fire. In a good way. He had never felt so alive, when he was kissing this boy, this red head. He moaned softly, and the other boy responded by deepening the kiss. Suddenly, a small coughing noise brought them back to reality.

The two boys broke apart, flushed and panting for air. Ebony smirked.

"Sorry to interrupt your guys's make out session, but me and Wally have to go. Batman requested us on a mission. Robin, you have to stay here, okay?" Robin nodded, a grin etched on his face.

Wally dashed into his room and got changed into his costume. When he ran out again, Robin was hugging his adoptive sister. Wally, or Kid Flash, smiled. Robin backed up from Ebony. Kid Flash walked over to Ebony.

"Are we ready?" Ebony nodded. Suddenly, Robin Hugged (Huggle tackle) him.

"Be safe, KF. I love you." Kid Flash's eyes widened.

"What did you just-?" He never finished his question, because Ebony teleported them away.

* * *

I... I am such a terrible person... Wally and Robin will never be happy in my stories :*(

Weeeell, remember how I told you I wouldn't post this? Well, I was watching a movie that had a scary similar plot line and I thought

"Hey, even though I only have two reviews(and one of them is me) I should post another chapter. Really though, guys. Next chapter gets better, And then I need more ideas because all my plot bunnies were either shot, stolen or poisoned.

Disclaimer: YJ ain't mine, or BirdFlash would. Be. **CANON!**


	5. It's not perminant

Ebony and Kid Flash zeta beamed into the cave. The shorter girl supporting the red head, who was giggling profusely. The pair made it to the couch where Kid Flash was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor. The speedster stared at the ceiling, laughing quietly to himself. Robin walked over.

"What happened here?" He asked. Ebony sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Wally here thought it would be a good idea to be gassed by the goons. It should wear off in about a half hour or so." Wally suddenly curled up tightly, letting out peals of laughter.

Robin cocked an eyebrow and his mouth twitched upwards in a small smirk.

"Newbie got schooled? Well, that sucks." Ebony turned back to face him.

"What? No... Wally's been part of the team for a while now... and why didn't you use your usual slaughtered English?" Robin looked at her confused.

"Um... Ebs, why would I mess with the English language? That's just stupid." Ebony's face morphed into one of dismay.

"It's not permanent" She said, sinking down onto the couch cushions. Her fingers worked their way through her hair, and then slowly moved downwards to cover her face.

"It's not permanent" She whispered, almost silent. Wally started laughing again, cutting through the thick tension in the air. Ebony looked up at her brother and could almost see his eyes rolling.

"What's not permanent, Ebs?" The girl let her black and white hair fall over her face, hiding her shame.

"Nothing, Rob. Just help me lug the... Newbie to the sickbay."

~End Chapter Five~

* * *

Wow! Another Chapter? Well, this one is really quick, just to give a bit more plot. And seriously, you guys have reduced me to begging you for reviews! Bleghk. Oh, and this story will not have a regular updating schedual, because between Algebra homework, Track and Field and Water Polo, I'm swamped.

Disclaimer: Do you guys have to make me say it?... *Sigh* Young Justice Isn't mine... yet...


	6. AUTHORS NOTE FROM VAL

WARNING: The following is a really big explanation on why Maddy hasn't updated in forever. It's given by me, her good friend Val.

Man, you guys really want to see this, don't you?

Well, I'm really sorry that Maddy hasn't been working on this. She had really bad experiences, and got in some trouble. Then her grandma got put in the hospital after being diagnosed with cancer. She also had to move around the last parts of school, and she had no one to celebrate her birthday with (Because I was out of town, and she was moving) Also, she screwed up her foot, so now she's in a cast for a month. Not to mention having to deal with my bouts of insanity where I try to commit suicide(She always talks me out of it though, and I've moved on and am now almost obnoxiously happy!)

She's actually writing the next chapter now, but I just thought after so long, you might want to know why.

Oh, and someone was dissing her writings on another site, so she got really fed up and refused to work on this for weeks. She felt like the fandom had betrayed her, because no one would spend a few seconds to write something that they liked about it, but they would spend the better part of the day harassing her and her writing because maybe she got some small details wrong. Also, we were considering opening up a Young Justice Truth or Dare fanfiction, so if you guys could tell us either "yes" to the idea or "No, piss off."

Thanks for reading, and you can expect a new chapter today!


	7. Drunk and Looney

Disclaimer: Yj is not mine. Never was mine, and never will be. *Le sigh*

* * *

Wally stared up at the other boy from where he was upside down on the bed. He giggled and poked Robin in the chest. Robin twitched and moved around in the room.

"Hey, hey Rob." He giggled. "Remember when you and me spraypainted the team with?" He snorted. "Arty got soooo pissed, I don't think I could properly for a week!" Robin frowned, lost in thought. He remembered painting the team, but he didn't remember doing it with the newbie. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong-" Suddenly, Kid Flash lurched to his feet and swaggered over to the boy, still giggling like a maniac. He wrapped his arms loosely around Robins neck, and the boy wonder found himself that he was the perfect height for kissing- No Rob! You need to focus! He shook his head, clearing it of the treacherous thoughts.

"Roooob." The redhead giggled. "Roooooooobiiiiiiiiiiiiin~" The ravenett ducked out of the embrace and took a few steps backwards, holding his hands out warily. Wally's smile dropped a bit at the edges at the sight of his best bro pretty much warding him off. He tilted his head like confused puppy.

"Rob, why are you acting like this?" He asked, wobbling slightly. Robin sighed.

"Uh, Wally, correct? Um... I don't know what you're talking about. I mean, who are you? I've never met you before in my life. And I know next to nothing about you. Please, just leave me alone." The little bird said. He shook his head, leaving behind the loopy redhead. And yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew him. He paused at the doorway, turning around to see KF huh? Where did that name come from? balancing precariously on some sort of... heap of stuff.

Right in front of Robins eyes, the older boy again, where were these random facts coming from? teetered over and then promptly fell on his butt. The boy wonder rolled his eyes.

As much as I don't like it, I'll have to watch him. Won't I? He sighed and weaved his way to the other male. He grabbed his arm and pulled him up, only to see him spin around and around, giggling. He rolled his eyes again.

"You're just like a baby, did you know that?" Kid Flash grinned up dopily.

"Heh, heh. Whatever you say, bro. I'll be yoooour little baby droll. Wait... thas no it... bby dool? nooo... iss, iss no tha... hoeny dall? noo..." The ginger continued muttered his halfway coherent words to himself. Robin suddenly got the feeling of extreme deja vu. He shook his head slightly, attempting to rid his head of these thoughts. What was wrong with him? He usually had razor sharp wit.

"So not astrous!" He froze, and Kid Flash looked up at him, his face contorting from one of concentration, to one of pure delight.

"Yeah, Rob! You got dis! use teh slaugted... slaugterd... whatever. Use the missed up engliss... yup, doo iett~" Robin stared at idiot in awed fasination. Wally grinned.

"Yoo normly use englis like this. well, the rob who knows me, nywa." Robin looked at him with horrid fascination.

"Wha... um." He swallowed, suddenly nervous. "What do you mean, 'the rob who knows you'? Is there something your not telling me?" KF nodded slightly.

"Yeah, my buddy rob n me, we've been fronds since... i dunno, we was little. then the huns atacked." He giggled, then frowned a bit. "No, wait, das no it... oh yeah. I feww in love wid him. I didn't know he liked me back, but i did eventually. But then he forgot aaaaall about me and became you. Noww you gonna leeve me. With a broken hart and Artty. It's gonna be bad." He hiccuped, tears slowly leaking down his eyes.

"Rob, I don't wanchyo to leeve me. I love you. But you forgot. and now, we'll never be free." KF reached out a hand and slowly stroked a hand across the others cheek.

"Rob, why won't you say nothin?" He mumbled. Robin could only stare at the other in shock as this entire explanation was pouring from his mouth. Something stirred in the forgotten corners of his mind, but refused to come to light. It was obnoxious. He looked at the other boy, something on the tip of his tongue. Then, he squeezed his eyes shut, slowly dragging the other boy through all his crap in the room to place him precariously on his bed. The other boy looked up at him with his green eyes. His green, green eyes.

"Rob, I love you. I love you I love you I love you. I wanna kiss you. I wanna hold yoor han in public. I wanna be yor boy frond. Mkay? Can we be boyfronds, Dick?"

* * *

A/N: Welp, I would personally like to thank YJFangirl for sending me a message and asking me rather politely to post the next chapter. Sorry about the forever hiatus. Life just got in the way. Also, I think I made this one a bit longer than the others, and I will work on getting another one out. Also, Would any of you want to see a YJ truth or dare fanfiction?


End file.
